Editorial Board at Dermatopathology Facebook Group
The Dermatopathology Facebook Discussion Group was founded by Jerad M Gardner, MD on September 20, 2013. The objective of the group is to share interesting cases and discuss pertinent issues in dermatopathology. An editorial board was instituted in July 2015 to help administrate the group and to help ensure a constant stream of interesting and relevant dermatopathology posts. Information about editorial board members is detailed below. Martina Bosic Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Belgrade, Serbia Dr. Bosic is a Serbian certified pathologist specializing in dermatopathology. She is a Teaching and Research Assistant at Department of Pathology, Faculty of Medicine, University of Belgrade, Serbia. where she teaches basic pathology to medical students, and is involved in training of pathology residents. Dr. Bosic obtained her MD degree and completed residency in anatomic pathology at Faculty of medicine, University of Belgrade. As a PhD student she does research in epigenetic control and telomere maintenance in skin cancer. Willy Changchien Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Debrecen, Hungary Dr. Yi-Che, William, Chang Chien is a board-certified pathologist in Europe and Taiwan. He received his M.D. degree from University of Debrecen Medical and Health Science Center (DEOEC), Debrecen, Hungary, and completed his residency in Anatomical- and Cyto- Pathology at Chang Gung Memorial Hospital, Taipei, Taiwan. Dr. Chang Chien received his Ph.D. degree and soft tissue pathology training from the 1st Department of Pathology and Experimental Cancer Research, Semmelweis University, Budapest, Hungary under the supervision of Professor Zoltán Sápi with special interest in epigenic study of synovial sarcomas. Dr. Chang Chien has special interest in soft tissue pathology and cutaneous mesenchymal cell tumors and he has several publications and also a reviewer in many journals with impact factor. Currently he is working as an attending staff in Kenézy Gyula Hospital, Debrecen, Hungary. Garrett Desman Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: New York, New York, USA Dr. Garrett Desman is an Assistant Professor of Pathology. His medical degree was obtained from the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. He completed his anatomic and clinical pathology residency training at the Mount Sinai Hospital, after which he completed two fellowships in anatomic pathology: the oncological surgical pathology fellowship at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and the combined dermatopathology fellowship at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center / Weill Cornell Medical Center. He is board certified in Anatomic and Clinical Pathology with subspecialty certification in Dermatopathology. Before joining our faculty, Dr. Desman was an Assistant Professor of Pathology & Laboratory Medicine in the Division of Dermatopathology at Weill Cornell Medical College. He has co-authored numerous peer-reviewed scientific journal articles, several book chapters, and is the author of the original textbook, “Barnhill’s Dermatopathology Challenge: Self-Assessment and Review”. He has lectured at numerous national and international academic conferences, such as the American Society of Dermatopathology and the Pathological Society of Puerto Rico. Additionally, Dr. Desman is part of the faculty for the Oakstone Dermatology Board Review Course, where he lectures on dermal tumors and cutaneous lymphoproliferative disorders. His academic interests include the identification of molecular and immunohistochemical markers of melanomagenesis. In particular, he has focused on soluble adenylyl cyclase (sAC) and the use of its immunohistochemical marker (R21) in deciphering between benign and malignant melanocytic proliferations. Additionally, he conducts innovative research on the use of various cytokine and growth factor markers (immunohistochemical and in situ hybridization) in diagnostically evaluating complex inflammatory diseases. Jerad Gardner Group founder: October 2013 Location: Little Rock, Arkansas, USA Twitter: @JMGardnerMD Dr. Gardner is a board-certified pathologist specializing in dermatopathology and bone/soft tissue sarcoma pathology. He is an Assistant Professor of Pathology and Dermatology at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) in Little Rock, Arkansas. He is also Program Director of the UAMS dermatopathology fellowship program and Clinical Co-Director of the musculoskeletal/skin block for the UAMS College of Medicine. In addition to his clinical duties, he is engaged in clinical research and national/international lecturing on the topics of bone and soft tissue tumors and skin disease. He is also actively involved in social media and speaks to health care professionals locally and nationally on how to use Facebook and Twitter professionally for the benefit of patients, the public at large, and their own professional careers. Dr. Gardner obtained his MD from Tulane University in New Orleans, completed residency in anatomic and clinical pathology at Houston Methodist Hospital, and completed fellowships in bone/soft tissue pathology (under the direction of Dr. Sharon Weiss) and dermatopathology at Emory University in Atlanta. Dibson Gondim Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Indianapolis, Indiana, USA Twitter: @DibsonG Dr. Gondim is a neuropathology fellow at Indiana University in Indianapolis. In addition to his passion for neuropathology and surgical pathology, Dr. Gondim has developed innovative web applications specifically designed for pathologists. www.pathbutton.com is a notification system used to facilitate communication between histology lab and pathologists. www.rapidpath.com is a smart template system designed to generate pathology reports with minimal effort. www.pathtutor.com is a collaborative pathology question bank with performance feedback. www.ihcgame.com is a game that can be used to learn immunohistochemical profiles. He obtained his MD certificate from Federal University of Rio Grande do Norte - Natal RN Brazil and completed residency in anatomic pathology at Indiana University - Indianapolis IN USA. Robledo Rocha Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Boa Vista, Roraima, Brazil Dr. Rocha graduated from the Medical School of the Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo. After his pathology residency in the same institution, he began his career in the northernmost state of his country as a professor of pathology at the Universidade Federal de Roraima and as a consultant histopathologist and dermatopathologist in a busy and challenging private practice. Dr. Rocha has special interest in genodermatoses and tropical cutaneous diseases. Anurag Sharma Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Gurgaon, India Dr. Anurag Sharma is an Indian pathologist. He has completed his residency from Kalinga Institute of Medical Sciences, Bhubaneswar, India and is currently working as a consultant pathologist and fellow surgical pathology (under Dr. Sambit Mohanty, MD, Cedars Sinai Medical Center,USA) at Core Diagnostics, Gurgaon, India. He is keenly interested in uropathology, dermatopathology, bone and soft tissue pathology, digital pathology, pathology informatics and pathology education. He aims at making pathology teaching simpler and accessible to all, and is currently a part of the project that aims at creating the first digital pathology library from India. Tiberiu Tebeica Editorial board member since: July 2015 Location: Bucharest, Romania Dr. Tebeica is a consultant histopathologist and dermatopathologist, internationally certified by the ICDP-UEMS Dermatopathology Board. He is the Head of Dermatopathology Department at Dr Leventer Centre, a large private center of dermatology and dermatologic surgery in Bucharest, Romania, where he also runs the pathology arm of the Mohs Micrographic Surgery Unit. Dr. Tebeica graduated from the University of Medicine and Pharmacy “Carol Davila”, Bucharest, completed residency in pathology at Colentina University Hospital, Bucharest, and completed fellowship in dermatopathology at Compass Dermatopathology, San Diego, USA.